Referring to FIGS. 1 and 3, a conventional tool box 10 contains a body 11 and a cover 12. The body 11 includes a plurality of accommodating recesses 111 to accommodate tools 13 of various types and sizes. The body 11 also includes two retainers 112 and a first grip bar 113 which are formed on a front end of the body 11. The cover 12 is rotatably connected with the body 11 and includes two fastening portions 121 disposed thereon to correspond to and retain with the two retainers 112 of the body 11. The cover 12 further includes a second grip bar 122 formed on a front end thereof to correspond to the first grip bar 113 of the body 11, and an indication paper 123 is adhered on a top surface of the cover 12 to indicate positioning locations and sizes of the tools. The cover 12 covers on the body 11, and the second grip bar 122 of the cover 12 contacts with the first grip bar 113 of the body 11, so that the tool box 10 is grasped by a user. The two retainers 112 of the body 11 retain with the two fastening portions 121 of the cover 12, and a plastic film covers the tool box 10 or two binders tie the two retainers 112, thus fixing the tool box 10. However, the tools of various types and sizes cannot be visible clearly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.